


Spock's Stress

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [16]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bedroom Problems, Bedroom Sex, Comforting McCoy, Cuddling, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, Stress, Stress Related Problems, Stressed Spock, Unconscious Humor, coexistence, conundrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock cannot perform in the bedroom, and McCoy is nurturing.





	Spock's Stress

“Don’t worry, Spock. It happens to all men occasionally.”

“But I could not love you as I wished.”

“Let’s cuddle, instead. Just as long as we‘re together, right? There. Isn’t that cozy?”

“I am sorry.”

“Are you under some stress?”

“When am I not?!”

“There has to be something else. Is something bothering you?”

“I miss Fred.”

“Me, too. So does Minthe.”

“Why can they not coexist? Why must they fight?”

“If I knew the answer to that, Spock, I would be wise indeed.”

“They cannot live together, yet cannot live apart.”

McCoy smiled indulgently. “Like some people I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
